Sacred Hearts
by Mr. Chump Time
Summary: Kagome has left the Sengoku Jidai after the climactic battle with Naraku, yet Inuyasha meets a climax of another kind! Will he finally open his heart? Yaoi shenanigans ensue.


Sacred Hearts

Charging through the dense and overgrown forest of the _Sengoku Jidai_ , the ever-cocky and, in some circles attractive, wolf-demon Kouga ran to meet up with a special friend. Earlier in the morning on his first of many daily jogs, he caught a whiff of his one-true love, Kagome wafting through the Japanese springtime air. Fueled by testosterone, Kouga rushed to the scent, knowing that he might finally get his chance with the gorgeous raven-haired schoolgirl. _What should I say this time? he thought to himself, "Hello, my darling, we should retreat to my place for a quick breakfast,"_ hypothesizing a scenario, he commented in his mind, _No, that's too sissy, how about "My love, it's been too long, we must spend some time together,"_ Either way, his heart still fluttered with sheer ecstasy, _Who cares? Maybe I'll finally take her to my bed!_ All his erotic thoughts gave him strength to run even faster, although the Sacred Jewel shards since dissipated from existence a mere few days ago, giving him no reliable power in his legs. The scent overwhelmed him as he approached a bush, _Oh man, his heart pitched itself up in his throat, Here she is!_

Busting through the bush, the wind behind the mighty wolf-demon's sails dropped as he saw a weak and injured man before him, lying on the ground grasping his ankle. "Pfeh," Kouga scoffed when he realized what he looked at, "That's a pretty disappointing sight, dog," It was none other than his old-time rival for Kagome's affection, Inuyasha; the often stubborn yet still charmingly cute half-demon. "So where are you keeping my love, you pup?" Kouga asked.

"What are you talking about, idiot?" Inuyasha replied, just as happy to see Kouga as the reverse, "Kagome got dragged back into her world a few days ago," Although injured, Inuyasha kept up his angry attitude of jealousy and charming defensiveness.

"So," Kouga fixed the puzzle pieces together, "Her scent is still on you, that's why I got it so strong," He put his hands on his hips, sassily, "What happened to you anyway?"

Inuyasha, shrinking down in embarrassment, replied, "I hurt my leg running, nothing else, baka."

Looking around, Kouga asked, "Is there anyone looking for you to help? Because I really don't want to help a dog like you."

"Why would I even need your help?" he whispered under his breath, "Dirty savage."

"Well, no one should see you in this state, come on," Kouga offered his hand by pointing to his back, "Hop on my back, I'll take you to some safety, there's no way you can defend yourself now."

"I beat Naraku without your help!"

"Kagome isn't hear to bail you out, pup! Now take my offer."

With a long pause, Inuyasha succumbed and grabbed Kouga's shoulders, and the two sped off to his cave, where he would be safe from wayfaring demons out to get cute little doggies injured in the wild.

Soon enough, the two returned to the waterfall-esque cave Kouga called his own home. "Took you long enough," Inuyasha commented, "Idiot."

"Hey," Kouga defended, "I'm taking you in, just because I feel like it. It's not like I wanted to do this," he set the dog-demon down on his bed of fine deerskins and furs. Inuyasha really hurt himself bad, unable to do most anything with a twisted ankle. "For crying out loud," he examined his unwilling guest, kneeling and prodding everywhere on Inuyasha's body, "You're all sorts of messed up," he stood back up, "You can barely even function right now."

"I'm still alive you wolf beast," Inuyasha answered, blushing from the attention, "I don't need anymore help!"

"Look at yourself!" he pointed to his robes, "You're even filthy like a little pup you are!" "You shouldn't care about that!"

"Let me at least help you get clean. There's a hot springs up the path aways," he went back further into the cave, "I'm going to grab some things to help you out."

"Idiot," Inuyasha said as Kouga departed for a brief moment. In all honesty, he hurt himself pretty good; chasing Shippo across the woods could be considered a poor decision on his part. Jumping off the boulder into the ravine below was an even poorer one. After all he went through, saving and screaming Kagome's name countless time throughout the seasons, this injury proved to be the one to take him out. The Sacred Jewel did not even exist anymore and he managed to hurt himself badly. Soon enough, Kouga returned with some cloth, "Let me wrap your ankle, it'll keep it from getting any worse," he sat down next to his leg and placed it on his knee. Inuyasha blushed hard from the attention. Not since Kagome left did he receive such gentle treatment. Pulling his pant-leg back, Kouga noticed the bruise and swelling. Softly, he began to wrap the taught cloth around. He picked it up after conquering a village, thinking it would make a nice hairband for Kagome, although desperate times called for desperate measures. It hurt a little bit, but the tension of the wrap helped a bit, easing some pain immediately. "Somewhat better?"

"Humph!" Inuyasha balked, "I guess it's a bit more stable," his pride would not let him admit it felt millions of times better than before. He grabbed onto Kouga's powerful shoulders and the two of them ran off to the hot springs. As the wind rushed through his flowing white hair, Inuyasha noticed how soft and silky Kouga kept his black hair. It glimmered in the sun and wind, alluring and nuzzle-worthy. He resisted this primal and erotic urge, of course, because that would be unlikely of such a half-demon of himself. The two arrived at the hot springs, where boulders surrounded the hot waters perfect for a soaking. Kouga dropped Inuyasha off on a nearby boulder and began to strip. "What are you doing?" Inuyasha howled.

"Why should you be the only one taking a soak?" he asked, revealing his tone pecs and sizable manhood, "I'm intending on getting a rest in too. Now make off with that big, dirty red robe of yours!"

Nervous, Inuyasha took off the Robe of the Fire Rat, revealing his supple and creamy flesh. For a half-demon, he proved to keep quite fit. Kouga pretended to not be impressed, but it struck him as nice and different than the usual Kagome. Inuyasha's fluffy white hair reached down to the top of his rear-end, perfect for cuddling into while rubbing his adorable little doggy ears. Kouga eased Inuyasha into the warm waters and the two sat on a large rock to soak up the warmth that only an anime hot springs scene could provide. "This is so nice!" Inuyasha commented, out of element.

"I come here often after runs to feel good and ease my muscles," Kouga replied, stretching his arms up and resting them behind.

"No, I mean, it's nice for your help," Inuyasha confessed, "I think it was nice of you to help me when I needed it," he finally looked into Kouga's deep eyes, "Thank you."

The two's eyes locked for a moment and all seemed right. Kouga's heart fluttered at the thought. All that time, he never thought to give Inuyasha a look. His firm muscle tone, his soft and considerably long hair, his internet-definition of twinky body style, his adorable-borderline-impossibly-cute dog ears. He could not stand it anymore. Kouga finally went in for the kiss. Thrown back, Inuyasha felt the same. Kouga's sleek and handsome body, his long hair, his rebellious attitude, his well-endowed manhood. It all made sense in that moment, throughout his life; Inuyasha wanted someone to feel vulnerable to. He felt it with Kouga, and the thought excited him to no end. Inuyasha reciprocated the kiss and held Kouga's face to his and plunge his tongue into Kouga's mouth. He hesitated soon enough,

"But what will others say?"

"Let them talk, my cute little sweetie," Kouga replied and gave him another long and hard kiss. the two touched each other all over, rubbing and caressing, exploding in pent-up emotion and lust for all the time spent together. It was an atomic explosion of gay love. Inuyasha wasted no time taking it to the next level by rubbing his erection up against Kouga's reciprocated penis.

"Please," he moaned, "I want to feel you inside of me."

"I'll make some love for you, baby," Kouga replied. He lifted the injured Inuyasha up over his body and onto his lap. The hot water kept their temperatures high, and they engaged in the ultimate act of love. Kouga started slow, shivering in the tightness of Inuyasha's penetrable orifice. Noticing how tense he felt, Kouga commented softly, "Let me in, baby. I won't hurt you any."

"I'm so scared," Inuyasha answered, pinning his sweet little ears back, "This is really new to me."

"It's okay," he pulled Inuyasha's face in and kissed him again, "I promise I won't hurt you."

With trust, Inuyasha ceased clenching and let Kouga penetrate him. Sensing Kouga deep inside of him, Inuyasha let out a cute little yelp of pleasure, stimulating all his happy organs below. "Ooh!" he cried out, "Oh give it to me!" The big penis felt outer-worldly, something that he never tried before. Different, although fantastic at the same time. "You sexy doggy," Kouga whispered between thrusting, "I've been waiting for this for a long time," he stroked Inuyasha's absurdly long sideburns back and he caressed his cheek, "Such a sexy body," his hand moved down below the water to Inuyasha's tone glutes and squeezed. He leaned in and began to suck on his left nipple, bringing a cold and exciting mix to Inuyasha's love. Reaching around, Kouga then pleasured Inuyasha with his hands, to give him the whole Kouga experience. "You're asshole's so tight," he remarked, "It's like you're twisting around," he felt all the contracting muscles and innards warm up his genitals, making for a fantastic love.

"Yeah, fuck me deep in there," Inuyasha moaned with pleasure, "Give me everything you've got, wolfy-boy!" He ran his fingers through Kouga's soft chest-hair, moving up towards his head and holding his head with the long pointed ears. They seemed firm, but soft at the same time. Inuyasha liked to rub them and sense them wiggling underneath. The two made passionate love loudly for quite some time, causing many demons and animals alike to ponder what caused the ruckus in the immediate woods. Although, it soon needed to come to an un-ironic head.

"Oh!" he squealed in heated anticipation. "I'm gonna come!"

"Me too!" Kouga replied. The two screamed in joy as they shot hot semen from their bodies into the hot water of the hotsprings. Heavy breathing aside, Kouga helped his partner off him and set him down next to him. Expecting an angry notice and a goodbye, Kouga sat surprised that his lover cuddled up next to him, nuzzling into his shoulder under the chin. "I've never felt this way before," Inuyasha whispered.

"Me neither," Kouga answered. "I want to feel like this forever."

"Me too," and the two rested for a while and departed for the wolf-den for more sweet and often-coveted gay love and affection.

* * *

Three years had passed and Kagome finally graduated from anime school. Now that the well opened again, she decided to rush back to her one and true love, Inuyasha. Returning on a gorgeous day, she met up with her old friends on the other side; Miroku, Sango, and the little fox-demon, Shippo. "It's great to be back!" She stated, walking down to the village.

"It's good to finally see you again!" Shippo replied, hopping onto her shoulder, "We missed you something terrible!"

"I missed you too. But where's that Inuyasha?" Kagome asked to an awkward silence. Breaking the dramatic pause, Sango replied,

"Well, he's here alright but things have…" before she could reply, the gang looked down from the hill to see Inuyasha happily running.

"Oh! There he is!" Kagome interrupted, "Inuyasha!" She yelled in her trademark scream. Inuyasha did not hear her. Suddenly, Kouga appeared out of a hut. Rather than acknowledge his old friend, Inuyasha ran straight into Kouga's arms, where they passionately kissed and laughed in the morning breeze. Aghast, Kagome stood dead in her tracks, unable to move or speak, thus ruining the 'ships of most fans online forever.

"…things have changed," Miroku finished.


End file.
